


Loneliest Time of Year

by cozy_downpour



Category: USWNT - Fandom, woso
Genre: Birthday, F/F, Sad, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:58:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21830350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cozy_downpour/pseuds/cozy_downpour
Summary: Christen’s 31st birthday navigated through hurt, comfort, and gifts.
Relationships: Christen press/ Tobin heath, Preath - Relationship
Comments: 5
Kudos: 144





	Loneliest Time of Year

There’s a bitter air in California winters. It’s not the type of winter that blasts you with snow and wind at every corner. Not a single white Christmas in the cliffs near the ocean, that’s for sure. But it is a lonely winter. One full of air that bites at your nose on a day out at the farmers market. Or a chill that you can’t seem to shake. Winter in California is the worst of all because of the sun rising each day, still shining over the population who but all for the life of them still felt as if they were buried under 20 ft of snow.

At least that’s how Christen felt on December 29th. Like she was trapped under a snowbank that was never going to melt. 

“Mmm, Chris you have to try this cheese that Perry sent,” Tobin’s voice cut into Christen’s worrisome thoughts, bringing her back to the reality of them sitting at their kitchen counter in their house in Manhattan Beach the morning of her birthday. The brunette sat on the countertop, a mug of coffee in one hand and a wedge of white cheese in the other. She took another bite, humming in content at the rich flavor. Her legs swung against the counter, peeking out from under a worn out UNC baby blue t shirt. 

“Weren’t you annoyed at the fancy cheese and salami when you unwrapped it on Christmas?” Christen replied with a brow raised at her girlfriend. Tobin shrugged,

“Okay but that doesn’t mean I won’t eat it Chris. It’s not like Perry would poison us.” She pointed out, finishing the slice and washing it down with a swig of coffee. Christen rolled her eyes, looking back down to her own mug of coffee and watching the swirls of steam curling up from it. “You gonna eat something before we go to the beach?”

Christen glanced back over to Tobin who had finally left the countertop perch and swung herself into the chair across from her. She met her almond-colored eyes with hesitancy to respond. 

“I don’t think so,” Christen mumbled, sipping her coffee. Tobin shook her head, rising and going straight for the refrigerator. This wasn’t the first time Christen had admitted to having no appetite since they arrived home for the holidays. Tobin had received a call from Christen’s cousin at the end of Thanksgiving, worrying that the woman had barely eaten a full plate and three glasses of wine. Since then Tobin had become a bit more observant, trying to make sure that her girlfriend was taking care of herself. Life was tough, but she knew Christen was tougher.

“I have some greek yogurt with honey if you want it.” She offered, combing through the fridge and rattling behind leftovers, and produce they were always stocked with. Christen grumbled from the table, 

“Tobin. Just don’t,” She stood up and went to rinse her mug in the sink, giving her a warning look before leaving to go get dressed for their day at the beach. Christen was actually touched by how often Tobin tried to check in on her but she was frustrated by her constant hovering and making sure she ate. It was out of concern, she knew that but it didn’t mean she needed to be watched every meal.

————————————————

Tobin packed them a lunch bag of snacks to eat at the beach, knowing that Christen would come to her senses eventually and ask for something. She padded along the sandy beach, taking a deep breath of the breezy air. It was pretty empty, something the brunette was always grateful for. Despite California being pretty decent weather-wise year around, not many locals took advantage of the beach on days like these. Not so close to the holidays. Even Christen was still bundled up in a thick sweatshirt, one Tobin swore was her own but would never remark on that--she much preferred to see her girl in her outfits. Tobin meanwhile was barefoot wearing light joggers and a crewneck. 

“Happy birthday baby,” Tobin whispered in close to Christen’s ear, one arm wrapping around the girl. Christen shivered, watching the waves of the ocean crash lightly against the sand. 

“I love you Tobes, thank you for this,” Christen replied softly as she kissed Tobin’s cheek and tried to relax. “And this.” She giggled, one hand reaching into their snack bag. Tobin settled down onto the blanket she brought, grabbing a snack as well. 

They sat there for hours, reading and talking occasionally. Tobin had picked this out as the main event for Christen’s birthday because it was both of their favorite places. She wanted Christen to feel at peace on her birthday, knowing that the past week was a tough one. The whole year had been actually. But Tobin spent Thanksgiving with her family, and Charlie’s call wasn’t the only one that she got that night.

Christen hardly recalls it but Tobin will never forget it. It was probably the extra glass of white wine the dark-haired woman had that her cousin never saw before bed that finally did her in. She called her at midnight her time, not remembering it was 2AM on the east coast but that didn’t bother Tobin considering she’s a night owl herself. She had found herself getting a small snack before bed when the call came. 

_ *hiccups* “To-Tobin,” Christen slurred through the phone and Tobin slunk back to her room quickly. _

_ _ _ “Chris? Hey baby…” Tobin paused hearing another hiccup and a sad sigh. “Are you drunk?” _

_ _ _ “No-no...me? Not me.” Christen replied firmly, yawning. “I miss you Tobes. Like a lot. Waaaaay too much.” _

_ _ _ “You’ll see me in a week Chris. I promise.” Tobin chuckled, hearing the other girls voice drop to a whine. She could picture her in her head, wearing the long skirt and sweater she picked out a week earlier before she flew out and all curled up in bed clutching her pillow. _

_ _ _ “But I wanna see you now...and it’s so lonely here.” Christen choked out, tears leaking down her cheeks. _

_ _ _ _ _ “But Charlie flew in, and Gran Fran. And Tyler made dinner. Plus you have the dogs.” Tobin replied, listening to the sobs starting. Her heart ached at the sniffled sounds. _

_ _ _ “It’s not enough. I wanna be grateful...so grateful but how can I be when this year took- it took my mom away.” Christen coughed out between her sobs, “Tobin. I need you.”  _

_ The sobs never stopped. Christen doesn’t remember them stopping, and Tobin kept the phone on all night. Even while unconscious Christen wept in her sleep. Somewhere around 4AM Tobin began to whisper softly, trying to reaffirm her girlfriend who was suffering. She fell asleep around 6AM just before she was woken up at 7 by a way too bouncy Tucker. _

“I’ve already decided…being 31 sucks.” Christen stated as she stared off into the ocean blankly. Tobin blinked, returning to the present and facing the woman next to her. She reached out, tucking a stray curl behind Christen’s ear. 

“It’s only been what...an hour?” Tobin replied, shaking her head. “Why does it suck Chris?” She asked playfully, kissing her cheek. Christen finally faced Tobin, tears in her eyes.

“She’s not here,” Christen whispered, burying herself in Tobin’s shoulder as tears fell down her face. Tobin didn’t reply, merely wrapping her arms around her girlfriend’s small frame and pulled her in close until the only sound heard was that of the waves and seagulls.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------

**“Happy birthday Chris!” **

Shouts rang out across the Press household as Christen opened the door to reveal a surprise party.

“Dad! I’m 31, really?” She laughed while making her way through a pile of confetti and balloons to her father, who was just beaming with joy, in the crowded living room. He had invited her friends and extended family.

“Come on ‘Mo, it’s your birthday! 31 is just a number. You’re my little girl in my heart after all.” Cody replied with a soft hug around his daughter’s shoulders. Tobin excused herself to go to get them some drinks, letting Chris mingle for a while.

“Chris!” Christen’s childhood best friend, Francesca, stepped over to say hello. She wrapped Christen up in a warm hug, rubbing her arms. 

“Oh it is so nice to see you!” Christen cooed, hugging her back. “Gosh, were you in on all of this? I told him I didn’t need a party--”

“Maybe Big Daddy pulled a few strings with me, and I stepped in to coordinate as you know I do...but Chris the smile on your face says that you definitely needed a party.” Francesca teases, taking a sip of her champagne. Christen’s hands went to her cheeks, feeling blush spread across them. Was it really that obvious she had been upset this past year? So much so that Francesca who she saw maybe every five months if that had noticed? Christen felt a bit of shame rise up but she kept her smile up, knowing Francesca just meant well. Francesca nudged her to go enjoy her party, especially the drinks lining up the bar.

Christen made her way into the kitchen where the counters were stacked with beer, vodka, soda, wine, and champagne. Tyler was busy adding garnishes to bowls of chips and dips, small appetizers, and a bowl of fresh mixed fruit. 

“Tyler did you see Tobin over here?” Christen asked as she poured herself a flute of champagne, and mixing it with orange juice to make a mimosa. Tyler hummed, shaking her head. 

“Hmm, can’t say I have, birthday girl. But I think she might be out back hanging with Charlie.” The eldest Press daughter said before scooping up her sister in a small hug. Christen nodded mumbling “Thanks” before taking a sip of her mimosa, letting the stinging alcohol burn down the back of her throat. She walked to the backyard patio, seeing her girlfriend chatting with her cousin and her father. Tobin certainly knew how to charm the Press family, and they loved her ever since the first thanksgiving she spent there. Charlie was showing her some of his latest photography work on his phone, and Cody was popping up here and there to comment. Christen leaned against the patio wall, just watching them. Her heart panged, wishing that her mom had been able to be there as well.

\-----------------------------------------------------------

“And then well...what happened next was no surprise!" 

Christen looked up from her champagne flute to see her grandma storytelling again as she does every year. Her kind eyes were growing heavy, but Gran Fran kept going and telling the story of Tyler and then Christen's welcome into the Press family. 

"Big daddy really needs to cut her off after 3 next year," Christen's cousin, Charlie, remarked from his space next to Christen on the reclining L shaped couch. Channing snickered from the floor where she sat with the two dogs passed out on her legs. 

"I for one, love Gran Fran's stories." Tobin counters with a smile and a swig of champagne, sinking herself deeper into the seat of the couch. Her arm around Christen was lazy, but still tight. 

"Kiss ass." Charlie snorts as he pulls out his phone. "You know you already have everyone's permission to just jump the broom already. No need to kiss that much ass—"

"Knock it off or you're cut off." Tyler comes into the living room, smacking the side of Charlie's head and making his own glass of vodka and soda rattle. Christen felt her cheeks grow warm, thinking of Tobin and her getting married. 

It was something they both wanted but the logistics of that never seemed quite right, especially with Christen's mother dying so suddenly. But that still never stopped her own cheeks from flushing at the thought of it. Wedding talk was coming up pretty often with Ashlyn and Ali’s soon, Sue hinting at Megan for what felt like decades about it, and even Tobin’s brother being engaged. And just one day Christen would love to have an invitation of her own to send out. 

Christen pulled herself up and out of Tobin’s warm hands to go refill her flute, this time with wine. Charlie nudged Tobin on the couch, who was in her own slight alcohol induced haze and sighed.

“Isn’t that her fourth?” He asked, his brow raised. Tobin rubbed her eyes, leaning back against the couch with a low sigh of her own. She had promised Charlie she would watch out and make sure Christen didn’t get too drunk again, but she also didn’t want to be overbearing. Christen was a grown woman who deserved to get drunk on her birthday. After the hell of the year she’s had, Tobin knew she needed some release. She crawled up off the couch, bringing over her own glass to the counter. 

“Hi Tobes,” Christen hummed as her girlfriend came over, green eyes glazed and shining. “Wanna try this wine?” She asked, pouring the bottle into her own. Tobin nodded and reached out to hold Christen’s sweater covered arm.

“Yeah...wine would be good.” She replied, watching as Christen moved slowly to pour into Tobin’s glass, swaying a little. Christen took a gulp of her glass after, sighing at the taste. 

  
“This was one of mom’s favorite wines. She bought it every Christmas.” She said between sips.

Tobin watched Christen’s face fall after she spoke, seeing her eyes go glassy with unshed tears. She reached over, pulling Christen into her chest gently, feeling the younger girl’s head against her sternum. “It still hurts Tobes,” She whimpered, her arms wrapping around Tobin’s waist. Tobin kissed the top of her forehead, one hand stroking through her curls softly. She rocked her back and forth on her heels slowly. 

This had become commonplace post Stacy in Tobin’s world. She never judged Christen on her grief but merely became a person she could be with while she worked through it. It meant a few more nights a year spent listening to Christen crying, and a bit more time spent comforting her but that was part of love too. 

“I know Chris, I know. I’m sorry. It’s okay that it hurts, but she wouldn’t want her baby girl crying on her birthday. Chin up, okay?” Tobin murmured. Christen took a shaky breath, rubbing at her eyes. 

“I’m letting her down-”

“ _ No _ ! No...Chris that’s not...let’s go sit back down,” Tobin shuffled the sad girl back to the couch, letting her crawl back into her arms and leaving her drink on the counter. “You make her proud, even when you breakdown. I promise. You know she’s up there, watching you. Christen, babe celebrate here and now. I promise, she’s watching.” She said quickly, rubbing Christen’s hand with her thumb. 

Charlie gave Tobin a small thumbs up as he got up to go hang upstairs, he knew she would take care of Christen. He never really worried too much, he trusted Tobin. Ever since the death of his aunt, Charlie had stepped in to protect Christen and his other cousins a lot more. He was upset himself but he saw them in the worst stages, and knew that they felt ten times worse than he had. 

Christen’s tears stopped eventually, and her hand found Tobin’s, squeezing it. 

“I love you.” She murmured deep in her throat, coated with tears from sobbing. Tobin squeezed back,

“I love you too Christen.”

\--------------------------------------------------------------------

Tobin sighed softly, kissing the side of Christen’s cheek before finishing off the flute of champagne that Cody gave them before he started to clean up for the night. “Chris…”

“Mmm? Babe?” Christen mumbled quietly, leaning her head in so just Tobin heard her. The brunette’s hand moved to stroke up and down her girlfriend’s side.

“I want to give you another gift before midnight,” Tobin whispered hotly against Christen’s skin, the smell of the sweet alcohol on her breath. Christen shivered at the thought, hearing the lust dripping from Tobin’s lazy voice. The dark haired woman pulled herself off the couch, hurrying to find her purse as Tobin shrugged her leather jacket on. 

“Cody! Thank you for hosting, all of this was wonderful. See you in a few days for New Years!” She shouted towards the kitchen, slipping her booties on as Christen tugged on her arm impatiently. 

“Goodnight Dad! Love you!” Christen shouted while she brought Tobin outside the front door. She pulled out her phone, calling for a lyft to take them home. 

“You can slow down you know,” Tobin teased Christen, backing her up against the pilar near the porch stairs. She chuckled, kissing her firmly, knowing that they were out of view of the security cameras and windows. Christen kissed back with need, one hand pulling Tobin’s jaw back to hers refusing to let go until they needed air. 

“Where...is the fun...in that?” Christen asked before she lowered her kisses to Tobin’s jaw while her hand fisted around the material of her snug and worn Supreme crewneck. 

Tobin couldn’t think out a witty reply fast enough as she saw bright headlights show up indicating their ride had arrived. The two women broke their embrace quickly, Tobin running a hand down her mussed up hair before sliding into the backseat. Christen sat with her knee against Tobin’s, her thigh close enough to feel her body heat. 

“Did you have a good night?” Tobin asked Christen softly, trying to make small talk so the driver didn’t attempt to talk to them. 

“I don’t know, I mean this whole month has just been hard. And I’m trying, but today I pushed through a lot.” Christen replies honestly, biting her lip. “I had the best possible night I could have had, because you were beside me.” 

Tobin flushes at the comment, not expecting something so deep to be said in the back of a lyft. She reaches for Christen’s hand, holding it low against their thighs. 

“Happy birthday babe,” She murmurs, leaning in closer. Tobin wished she could hold her tighter, or hell even give her a small kiss but knew better of it in a rideshare- saying babe was risky enough. They talk quietly the rest of the ride home, just about the party- both agreeing that Gran Fran’s guac was better than previous years, and that Nima being absent left a hole in the party. 

Tobin leads them up the stairs of the small front porch and then down the hall to their bedroom. Her hand in Christen’s, swinging back to push her up against the doorframe. 

“Is this the gift?” Christen asks between hot, needy kisses. Tobin swipes her tongue over her lower lip, sucking it and releasing it with a pant. 

“It’s whatever you want it to be Chris,” Tobin replies, pushing her hair back as the dark haired woman rose a brow. 

“Anything I want huh?” She asked, her smirk already teasing Tobin. Tobin steps back towards the bed, kicking off her shoes and shrugging off her jacket. 

“Sounds like you’ve already got a plan, wanna share it?” Tobin says as Christen moves to slot herself between her thighs. 

“Mm I think I’m going to cash in on a gift...starting with unwrapping it.” Christen giggled, lifting up Tobin’s crewneck to reveal her hardened, tone abdominals. Tobin shrugged the top off quickly, feeling the cool air brush against her skin. 

“Unwrapping it huh?” Tobin teased back, her lips peppering across Christen’s cheek. She let out a deep sigh, rolling her hips over Tobin’s. Christen hooked her thumbs in Tobin’s waistband, sliding the fabric down. 

“Lift.” She coaxed her to lift her hips and pull them down both legs along with her underwear. 

“So now,” Tobin replied, kissing Christen gently. “You’ve, unwrapped.” Her hands slid over Christen’s chest until the younger woman mewed at the sensitive touch. 

“Now I’m going to enjoy my treat,” Christen said with a smirk, her hand on Tobin’s chest. She leaned down, kissing along the column of Tobin’s neck. Her tongue teasing the sensitive skin, while her lips sucked and left red marks. Her hands rubbed at Tobin’s inner thighs, feeling the heat radiating through her flushed skin. She wanted this, badly.

Tobin could feel herself starting to give into Christen’s ministrations, swallowing low in her throat at each kiss. Christen then trailed her tongue across Tobin’s stiffened nipples, hearing her moan. 

“Fuck,  _ yes- _ Chris more,” Tobin whimpered incoherently, trying to resist the urge to tangle her hands in Christen’s curls and pull her to her chest. She wanted this to last, she wanted Christen to do as she pleased. And Christen didn’t seem to mind that one bit.

Her kisses eventually dip down into Tobin’s toned hips, curving along the muscles there and then Christen takes her right hand to gently lift her thighs and part them. Tobin’s folds are slick with wetness, rosy and open for her. Slowly Christen lowers her mouth to Tobin’s core, breathing in her scent before darting out to taste her. She’s wet, and warm, and it’s making Christen’s head dizzy with the way she hears Tobin mewling at the slightest touch. 

“Taste so good T,” Christen murmured between licks as she pauses, letting Tobin get worked up. The brunette braces herself on her elbows, watching as Christen pulls back and teases her. She slams her head back into the pillows with a groan. 

“ _ Please, _ Chris...I need,” Tobin whimpers as Christen’s fingertips tease her entrance, dipping in and quickly pulling out to smear wetness over her folds and her clit. Christen moves up, capturing Tobin’s lips on hers while she draws circles over her clit. Their tongues explore, teasing and tasting, licking up into each other’s mouths. Christen knows Tobin’s body by now. She knows what makes her tick, makes her scream, and what makes her feel loved. She can feel Tobin’s hands across her back, pulling her closer so their chests brush. She can hear Tobin’s heart racing as they makeout, and she plays with her clit in just the right way-

“ _ Fuck me Chris _ ,” Tobin cries out with a moan, her brown eyes shut as she aches for release. Christen breaths out slowly, pausing her fingers. 

“I love you, I’ve got you Tobin,” She murmurs, kissing just below Tobin’s strong jaw and down her neck as she feels wetness gush out of her girlfriend. Christen readies her fingers and quickly pushes one in, feeling Tobin’s hips buck at the feeling. She’s tight and warm, pulling Christen in deeper with each thrust. Tobin’s whimpering, her chest heaving as Christen adds a second finger, curling slightly. Her index finds Tobin’s clit, rubbing to the point where she can hear Tobin fall apart. 

It’s quick, it always is. Her calves quake, her thighs shudder, and her toes curl each time. Christen slows her movements, letting Tobin come back to herself in her own time. Her ragged panting evening out, her chest stopped heaving. Christen pulls her fingers out slowly, her tongue there to catch the wetness dripping from them. Tobin is spent with sweat trickling down her back and across her brow. 

“Chris,” She mumbles low in her raspy voice, “it’s not a gift if”

“There’s still plenty more hours for you to give me your second gift Tobin.” Christen interrupts her with a laugh, crawling up beside her girlfriend. “Besides you’re a gift to me. Have been for just about four years” 

  
  


“Gotta do it before midnight,” Tobin replies, pouting out her lower lip as she wraps an arm around her middle, pulling her tight against her side. Christen rolls her eyes, kissing her gently.

“You’re a dork,” She teases.

“Yeah well, I’m a horny one too.” Tobin mumbles, rolling herself over. She hovers above Christen, her eyes watering as she places a kiss on her trembling chest. 

“Tobin what-” 

“It’s just love. And how blessed we are to have started the year in love, and to end it still in love. Through the trials He put us through this year to the story of our lives. All of it.” She said quietly in the darkness of the bedroom. Christen sat up, taking Tobin’s head in her hands. She could see her brown eyes in the moonlight, the tears pooling. Christen’s thumbs rubbed at her eyes. 

“I love you.” Christen said firmly, their foreheads close together. 

“I love you baby.” Tobin replies cheekily with a bright smile. She slowly moves so Christen’s on her back, trembling as Tobin kisses her neck. Christen runs her hands through Tobin’s hair, her legs falling open as her knee brushes against her core. 

Christen moans, hips bucking for relief while Tobin moves her kisses lower. Her hand cups Christen’s breast, palming the firm flesh and her tongue darts over her sensitive nipple. Christen rewards her with a gasp of pleasure, her hand gripping at her hair. Tobin’s left hand goes to stroke Christen’s folds, teasing her clit under her thumb. 

“That’s it, there you go Chris,” Tobin mumbles against her skin like a prayer. She feels Christen tightening beneath her and hears her trying to hold back a moan. Tobin looks up at Christen’s chest, meeting green grey eyes staring back at her. She lifts herself up, planting a kiss on Christen’s lips. “Let it go.” She teases, her fingers back to rubbing at her clit. Christen whines, needy and high. Her fingers dig into Tobin’s ribs, desperate to hold onto her as she rubs. Tobin pulls back, wetting her fingers with her mouth before sliding one into Christen’s wet folds. The younger girl cried out at the stretch, feeling her start to pump in and out. Her hips slotted against Christen’s pushing her fingers further inside the warm velvety walls. Low moans filled the room, Christen murmuring swears against her swollen lips. Tobin smirked at the response, the sounds filling her ears and giving her a burst of confidence. 

Each of her movements were appreciated by Christen, and she’d never let her forget it. Tobin busies her tongue with curling against Christen’s to match the pacing of her own thrusts, mimicking the curl of her middle finger against the warm walls. She angled her wrist ever so slightly and the dark haired woman beneath her keened. Christen let out a sharp breath, knowing that she was close. 

“Tobes,  _ Tobes _ ...I,” She whined, fighting the urge to clench down against the brunette’s fingertips. Tobin smirked, drawing her fingers in a circle inside the woman’s warmth. “ _ Fuck- _ if you ke-keep that up I’m going to-”

Christen’s words were drowned out by breathless whimpers as she felt all of the tension she had held in her body for what felt like the entire year, leave. In meditation, yoga practicers can feel the energy in their body shift especially combined with muscle tensing and untensing. Christen felt the similar sense of relief and release as she approached this orgasm, her eyes squinting tight and her legs shaking with intensity.

Tobin pulls her back to the present with soft nips and kisses against her jaw as it went slack. She nuzzles into Christen’s sweaty skin, tasting the salt and smelling the overpowering scent of her arousal. 

“... _ Tobe _ ?” Christen murmurs softly, blinking an eye open and seeing the messy mop of brown waves against golden skin across her body. Tobin tilts her head up, holding Christen’s thighs open with one hand as her other works to pull out slowly. Christen whines at the loss, hearing the sound of wetness as her girlfriend removes her fingers. She looks down, seeing Tobin’s hand coated in her juices. “Did I-”

“Mmhm, yeah babe.” Tobin mumbles as her tongue darts between her fingers. Christen’s cheeks blush and she sighs softly. 

“It felt so good...I let go like you said, everything I let it all go.” Christen replies in a hoarse voice, looking up at the top of her room. Tobin rubs her shoulder softly, not speaking but just letting her girlfriend be in the moment. 

They laid together for the next few minutes, recovering. Christen tilted her head over, watching the clock tick 12am. They each got up, and ready for bed. Christen slowly slid one of Tobin’s old tees on, the fabric hanging off the side of her hips. Tobin crawled into bed in a tank and shorts. 

“You’re not losing me anytime soon Christen,” Tobin says quietly as she shuts off their bedside lamp. She wanted to reaffirm her girlfriend, knowing the stress and panic that often floated through her mind. Christen rolled over on her side, pushing back her curls as she glanced at the brunette who was busy getting comfortable with one leg hanging off the side of the bed and her arms up on her side. 

“I think I’ve let go of that fear.” Christen whispers with a soft kiss to Tobin’s cheek, her hand resting across her beating heart. Tobin wordlessly curls her arm across Christen’s back, pulling her in to rest her head on her chest. They lay like that until their eyes closed, Christen’s 31st year starting already in peace. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope this wasn’t too sad and jumbled up! One shot that wouldn’t leave my brain but Mother Knows Best update soon.


End file.
